Total Victory
by penelo14
Summary: Dean's the last person in the competition, the last person with a chance at getting what no one has gotten before, Total Victory. Can he do it?


This is an early birthday gift to my dear friend AmbreignsAmbassader.

So, during the weekend, I discovered a Sasuke: Ninja Warrior marathon. I watched that when I was younger and was hooked all over again. It's basically a competition show where one hundred people run an obstacle course and see if they can complete it. Beating all four stages earns the title of "Grand Champion" as they achieve Total Victory.

So, this little thing popped up and I might write an entire competition, but it's still in the planning stage lolXD

Anyway, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Dean looked up at the mighty tower in front of him. Finally, the time has come. He's the last person in the competition. Ninety-nine others have failed. Only he and rival Seth Rollins made it to the final stage, but Seth had ran out of time on his ascent. Now, it's on him.

The weight of the Smackdown brand, wanting to bring a win for them.

The weight of the other competitors, carrying their hopes of victory.

The weight…of his lover.

Sure they were on separate brands, but he couldn't help it. Even with the separation, they're so in love with each other to consider the other as an enemy. It hurt to see his lover fall during the Second Stage on the Metal Spin. But he shook if off and smiled, staying to cheer on his teammates and lover.

What if he failed though?

What if he fails like everyone else?

What then?

He then felt a presence behind him, those strong arms wrapping him like a blanket.

"Dean.."

"…Ro…"

"You'll make it Dean. I know you will."

"But no one's done this before." Dean noted, turning around in the warm embrace. "No one has ever cleared this. I.."

"No, there's no doubting here. You made it this far, you can do this. You will get to the top and make history."

"But what if I-"

"You won't fail Dean." Roman assured his worried and scared lover. "And even if you do, who cares? No one will criticize you, this is a difficult course. Only you and Seth made it here, made it further than the rest of us."

"But still I…"

"Look at Cena. He failed in the First Stage on the Jump Hang. But no one was upset, they had sympathy for him, but he shrugged it off and continued to support everyone."

"Yeah."

Roman kissed him gently, "You'll do great. Don't worry so much on our reactions. Focus on the course. Journey's almost over."

* * *

Soon, he was called to start. The Final Stage was short: a twelve meter Spider Walk and a ten meter Rope Climb, all within thirty seconds. He swallowed hard as they strapped him in the harness. He looked up as he got into position, he could see the finish. It was so far though.

"Do worry Dean!" he could hear John call. "Do your best!"

All went quiet when the first warning boom went off.

Followed by a second.

Then…the last.

And off he was, speeding up the Spider Walk as if his life depended on it. He then grabbed the rope and started his climb up. He could hear everyone cheering him on. John, Becky, Naomi, AJ, Roman.

 _Roman_

He started getting weaker as he climbed, but he pushed on. He was so close. He was past where Seth failed. Just a little more.

The warning noises started going off, meaning he had less than ten seconds to finish.

He climbed faster and faster. He had to get there.

It all became a blur when he got to the platform and practically smashed the button once he saw it.

There was one point seven seconds left…he did it.

He fucking cleared the Final Stage.

He reached Total Victory.

He's a Grand Champion.

Everyone on his team was ecstatic. Becky and Naomi jumping up and down in excitement, John and AJ with huge grins on their faces, Jason Jordan and Chad Gable screaming and clapping. Everyone was so happy.

His lover Roman, his face was just pure joy.

Dean leaned over the railing of the platform, looking over the course. Was a wonderful view.

He saw his teammates all happy for his win, making him chuckle.

He did it; he fucking did what no one could.

Achieve Total Victory.

* * *

After giving a small interview, he made his way back down, being greeted by his team. They grabbed him and tossed him in the air in congratulations. John then got the idea of going out to properly celebrate.

As they were heading out, Roman pulled Dean aside, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Congrats, Grand Champ."

Dean blushed, "Thanks Ro, for everything."

"Anything for you. Now come on, let's hurry. Can't have a party without the guest of honor."

Dean laughed, squealing as Roman picked him up and carried him to the parking lot.

Grand Champion Dean Ambrose.

Has a nice ring to it.


End file.
